Block Party
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Angel and Mimi go to a block party. There, they run into Maureen, and totally crush on the other memembers of her band. Pure fluff. I love a good review, they make my day!


_Started this a couple of weeks ago, after going to a block party myself. Heehee, that was a happy day... Anyway, enjoy the fic!_

Mimi and Angel were walking hand in hand down the busy street. They had decided to check out the downtown block party thrown by the local ice cream shop. When they got to the main stage none of the bands really sparked their interest so they had gone to get a hot dog and some popcorn before returning to the stage.

Mimi let go of Angel's hand and did a little twirl, giggling as Angel clapped enthusiastically. Mimi grinned and curtsied.

"Oh chica, I just love that outfit on you!" Angel cried as her best friend strutted around a corner.

"Of course you love it, you made it!" Mimi said, falling into step with Angel.

Angel nodded and said, "And don't you just love my outfit?"

Mimi looked over Angel's stylish drag apparel as a huge smile overtook her face, "Well duh! You look amazing in that skirt!"

Angel knowingly smiled and replied, "I know."

By the time they had gotten back to the stage, a new band had taken over.

Mimi almost tripped over nothing when she saw the guitarist. She was mesmerized by his sparkling green eyes and rocker outfit. She wanted to run her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and kiss his soft lips. Heck, she just wanted to know his name.

Angel was not much better off. He, or she rather, couldn't stop staring at the keyboardist/computer tech guy as he typed away at his laptop. Angel wanted to look deep into his brown eyes and hold his coffee colored hand. She wanted to hear the thoughts running through his beanie clad head.

The two were thrown out of their separate dazes when a brunette girl took the stage. Her curly hair bounced everywhere as she jumped around wielding a cowbell. They realized that the girl went to their school; she was even in a few of Angel's classes. The only period Mimi shared with either of the two was lunch, seeing as she was a year younger than both.

The best friends found themselves at the front of the crowd, jamming to the music. The songs amazed Angel and Mimi, they were all totally awesome. In a flash, the music stopped and Mimi and Angel realized the band had stopped playing. The girl, Maureen, was sitting on the edge of the stage and called out their names.

"Hey guys!" Maureen said, pulling each one into a hug.

"Hi Maureen," Mimi said.

"We didn't know you were in a band!" Angel exclaimed, feigning hurt.

Maureen shrugged, hopping off the stage, "Oh these guys? We've been friends forever. But Collins," she said nodding to the computer whiz, " is so super smart he has to take college classes online and Roger," gesturing toward the rocker before she continued, " is such a delinquent that he got sent to the reform school in the next county."

The three girls started walking aimlessly, "Marky on the other hand," Maureen continued, "Goes to our school and so does Joanne."

"Yeah, I recognized them," Mimi said, gazing back at the guitarist.

Angel nodded.

"So," Maureen said after a few moments of silence, "Can I spill a secret?"

Mimi and Angel looked at each other and then at Maureen. Then they both smiled and nodded vigorously, huge smiles on their faces.

"Well," She said, "I kind of want to hook you both up with Collins and Roger."

"Really!?" Mimi cried, "That would be so cool!"

Maureen looked shocked, "Are you serious? I thought you guys would never look at those two twice. I mean, in my opinion, you both could do much better."

"Wait," Angel said, trying to grab hold of a now jumping Mimi, "If you think we could do better, why would you set us up with them?"

Maureen actually looked a little perplexed for a moment.

"I guess it's 'cause Collins has never really dated since he came out, and Roger has been so freaking depressed since his loser girlfriend April dumped him," Maureen replied.

Mimi looked like she had died and gone to Heaven. Angel took a bit more convincing.

"If we go on dates with them," Angel questioned, "Are you coming too?"

"Well duh!" Maureen screeched, "Of course I'm coming with! Those two are really sweet once you get to know them, but they can be severely idiotic."

Angel thought a moment, but after seeing the look on Mimi's face, quickly agreed.

"Yayayayayayayay!" Maureen exclaimed, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Are you bringing Joanne?" Mimi asked with a sly smile. Few knew about Maureen and Joanne's secret romance, the people at their school could be complete assholes.

Maureen nodded, a small but totally loving smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"So," Angel said as the three made their way back to the stage, "Are you gonna set Marky up with someone too?"

A wicked smile flashed across Maureen's face.

"But of course…" She said hauntingly.

And aside from Maureen's several sugar rushes, the newly formed circle of friends enjoyed the block party well into the night. It was a happy day for all.

_So... Good, Bad, so HORRIBLY bad I should go hide under my bed so the people wielding torches and pitchforks go away? I won't know if I need to move to the Arctic or not if you don't review!!! Please???_


End file.
